Good Rivals
by Wotamin
Summary: Sougo and Kagura as children. Slight romance. -Oneshot-


**Good Rivals**

"Sougo-kun, please wait here until I'll return"

The young Sougo looked at his sister who smiled and smiled in return too. He wanted to make his sister happy, and she wanted to make him happy

"Yes!"

"Look around Sougo-kun, there are many children here. Maybe you will even make new friends"

"Yes!"

Mitsuba patted Sougo and never let her smile go away. Then she walked off slowly, waving a goodbye to her beloved brother. Sougo also waved for goodbye and looked around. It was a quite a big park with many children playing around with each other. He started to walk while observing the park, it's not like he had something else to do. He felt envy, he was probably the only kid that was alone. But he looked around more, and more, and saw her… He saw a young girl with orange hair and a yellow rain coat and a purple umbrella next to her. She was alone and yet so happy, building to herself a castle from sand in the sandbox.

The young Sougo smirked, and went towards that girl. He stood up next to her castle, putting his hands on his hips with his smirk on his face. That girl noticed him and stopped building her sand castle and looked at him with big eyes. Without any hesitation Sougo stomped on her sand castle, breaking everything she did until now. But the girl… didn't cry… or made any sign of sadness. Instead of it, she punched him a light punch on the head

"I'm Kagura, and you?"

She said it like she forgot what just happened, as if that punch was a sign to him that he should learn his place. Sougo was surprised, he was ready to see her sobbing over her destroyed sand castle and probably laugh at her.

"_Maybe you will even make new friends"_

Sougo never had many friends, and to think that he would be friends with that girl Kagura was definitely impossible for him. He looked around again, seeing all those groups of kids enjoying themselves and then stared at Kagura

"I'm Sougo…"

"Want to be friends?"

Sougo didn't know what to reply. He sensed that this girl will bring him only trouble, but on the other hand if he will make a friend his sister will be very happy and proud at him

"Okay…but! I prefer calling it rivals"

"Rivals?" Kagura said with confusion "Isn't that a bad relationship?"

"Most of the times yes but we will be good rivals. And it much cooler!"

"Ahh! Good rivals!"

Sougo glanced at the purple umbrella which was beside her, and after few seconds took it and observed it with his own hands. He noticed a button and was eager to press it

"What this does?" he asked

"Wait! Don't press the but-"

Before Kagura could finish her warning, a sound of shooting was heard and apparently… the umbrella was the one that shot. Kagura was clearly depressed, and she looked like she is going to cry "Now you're afraid of me right? Right?"

But Sougo wasn't listening at all, he was too busy at staring at the umbrella "So cool!"

"Cool?"

In an instant Kagura changed her mood and became happy, her eyes were shining and a big smile was on her face

"When the other kids found it out they all ran away from me, but now I'm happy!"

He couldn't ignore this smile of her, that big shiny smile that you can't see a lot. He felt happy, he thought that only his sister could make him happy but apparently he was wrong

"Want to…play tag?" He asked, and Kagura nodded for a yes

It's been already two hours, and both were exhausted but on the other side very happy and it seemed like both of them enjoyed like they never enjoyed this way before. Both sat on a bench, glancing at each other and then laughing. Kagura looked forward and seemed like she remembered something

"I've gotta to go!" she said and got off the bench, taking her umbrella and running forward while waving for goodbye to Sougo. But she returned back, and stared at Sougo

"W-What?" Sougo hesitantly asked and before he could realize it Kagura gave him a kiss on his cheek

"Bye!" she said and ran away, leaving the shocked Sougo behind

He put his palm on the place she kissed him, and felt weird. He wanted to see her again, and not letting her go, he wanted to be with her much much more…

"I'm back!" Mitsuba said and looked at Sougo "So…What happened?"

"I… made a friend…"

* * *

Sougo woke up, realizing he just dreamed about one of his memories as a child. He smirked and flicked the forehead of the girl who was sleeping next to him

"Wake up china"

"Argh" Kagura woke up and rubbed her forehead "What was that for sadist? That's how you wake up your beloved wife?"

"I can still argue about the beloved part china"

Kagura grabbed a pillow and threw it on Sougo's face, making him grin

"Let our day begin"


End file.
